Only In Your Dreams
by valentina14
Summary: "Kau akan terus hidup... kau tidak akan mati, bahkan jika aku harus mengorbankan nyawaku..." Dipertemukan untuk dipisahkan. Karena mereka hanya bisa bersatu, di dalam mimpi.


Langit mulai gelap, dan hujan berintik-rintik turun, menutupi sisa puing-puing kastil. Dimana-mana bertebaran, mayat-mayat orang yang ia kenal –orang yang ia benci, orang yang ia ejek, dan orang yang hanya ia temui di lorong-lorong. Jeritan dan lolongan sudah biasa terdengar, bercampur dengan teriakan gegembiraan.

Tetesan air hujan sudah membasahi rambutnya, setengah membasahi tubuhnya. Tapi ia tidak peduli, ia tidak merasakannya. Matanya menelusuri seluruh area, mencari seseorang itu.

Lalu, di tengah-tengah tempat lapang itu, dibalik mayat seorang Pelahap Maut, tergeletaklah dia. Sosok yang ia kenal akrab –sosok yang ia cari.

Detak jantungnya terasa berhenti. Napasnya tertohok, seolah ditahan oleh pisau. Mulutnya membuka, tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Matanya memanas, dan ekspresi wajahnya...

Menyakitkan.

**Only In Your Dreams**

**Disclaimer: Jk. Rowling's. Not even mine.**

Perang Besar, Hogwarts; 1998

Draco Malfoy berdiri dengan napas terengah-engah. Ia bersandar ke dinding kastil dibelakangnya, napasnya masih belum beraturan.

Tongkat yang tadi ia pungut sudah terlempar entah kemana, dan diluar masih banyak Pelahap Maut dan orang-orang yang berpihak ke Dumbledore dan Orde –yang berarti akan menganggapnya musuh. Sehingga kalau ia nekat pergi keluar dengan tangan kosong, sudah dipastikan ia tidak akan kembali ke dalam lagi. Tidak kembali karena sudah terbunuh.

Jadi disinilah ia berada. Di dalam kastil, sendirian. Penuh luka-luka kecil, dan bajunya sudah penuh debu tanah. Mungkin terlalu pengecut untuk keluar. Lagipula ia tidak punya tongkat.

Ia memutuskan untuk bertahan disini dulu saja, menenangkan pikiran.

Draco berjalan pelan menyusuri koridor di depannya. Koridor itu kosong, namun berantakan. Baju zirah yang biasanya berdiri kaku di sepanjang koridor sudah hancur berantakan –tubuhnya terpisah entah kemana. Ia bergidik.

Koridor itu sepi sekali, ia hanya dapat mendengar suara langkah kakinya yang menapaki lantai dan napasnya sendiri –uap kecil keluar dari mulutnya.

Sekarang ia sudah sampai di ujung koridor, suara-suara teriakan dan pekikan mantra dilayangkan mulai terdengar. Suara yang teredam di koridor tersebut, sudah muncul lagi –ditambah bunyi BOOM yang keras, Draco menduga seseorang melayangkan '_Reducto!' _ke dinding kastil.

Ia menyingkir ke sudut gelap di koridor itu. Draco berniat untuk kembali keluar, mengambil salah satu tongkat dari mayat-mayat yang bertebaran. Tidak peduli cocok atau tidak, yang penting bisa melindungi diri.

Hanya sedetik sebelum ia melangkahkan kaki, ketika sudut matanya menangkap bayangan sesuatu di dekat kepala besi si prajurit berbaju zirah. Sebuah baju kumal bertambal.

Draco mengernyitkan dahi, bagaimana mungkin ada baju Peri-Rumah disini?

Lalu sebuah memori muncul dikepalanya.

XxxX

Dapur, Hogwarts; 1998

"Perlakukan mereka dengan lembut!"

Draco menghela napas tidak sabar. Ia mendelik kearah si Peri-Rumah yang menatapnya takut-takut. "Ambilkan susu sana!" perintahnya.

Sementara itu disebelahnya, Hermione berdecak pelan. Ia melipat tangannya di bawah dada sambil melayangkan pandangan meminta maaf kepada si Peri-Rumah.

"Maafkan Malfoy, Dixie. Ia hanya sedang stress mengenai NEWT," Hermione melotot kearah Draco, "bahan pelajarannya banyak sekali... dan tugas-tugasnya juga. Jadi maafkan kalau dia kasar,"

Draco memutar-mutar bola mata, "Stress mengenai NEWT? Kau serius Hermione?"

"Jangan panggil aku Hermione!" sentaknya, "sebelum kau memperlakukan para Peri-Rumah dengan baik." Hermione menegaskan kata-katanya.

"Oh, ayolah." Draco menatap Hermione dengan pandangan ini-hanya-masalah-sepele-yang-sama-sekali-tidak-penting. "Hanya untuk Peri-Rumah harus seperti ini?" tanyanya sambil mendengus.

"Lihat, aku tidak mendirikan S.P.E.W hanya untuk kesenangan semata tahu." Hermione memainkan ujung rambutnya, "dan sejak _kau _sudah masuk ke S.P.E.W," –_'yang sebenarnya hanya karena terpaksa' kata Draco dalam hati –"_ sudah merupakan tugasku sebagai Ketua Kelompok untuk menjelaskan dan mempraktekkan tata cara menyuruh yang baik kepada para Peri-Rumah yang malang ini," ia menunjuk ke seluruh penjuru dapur yang penuh dengan Peri-Rumah.

Draco memutar bola matanya sekali lagi, yang membuatnya memperoleh pelototan khas dari Hermione. "Aku hanya ingin susu. Oke?" ia berkata kesal.

"Dan cobalah memintanya dengan baik."

Draco menggeram tak sabar. Ia menunjuk ke Peri-Rumah tadi, si Dixie. "Aku minta susu." katanya.

"Baik, Mister Mal –" perkataan penuh semangat Dixie terpotong dengan Hermione. _Lagi._

"Tidak! Pakailah kata ajaibnya," perintah Hermione, membuat tanda kutip diudara ketika mengatakan 'kata ajaib'.

"Demi Merlin Granger!" Draco menggeram seperti beruang. "_Tolong ambilkan susu," _mimik Draco sambil menirukan suara yang dimanis-maniskan.

Si Dixie segera berdiri tegak bagai prajurit yang baru diperintahkan oleh komandannya. Ia melompat pergi dengan 'pop!' tepat setelah ia mengatakan "Baik Sir!" dengan lantang. Draco menatap Hermione dengan senyum masam yang dipaksakan. "Puas?" katanya setelah Dixie pergi.

Hermione balas menatapnya, kali ini dibibirnya tersungging seringai kemenangan. "Puas sekali."

XxxX

Perang Besar, Hogwarts; 1998

"_Stupefy!" _teriak Hermione, tongkatnya menghadang seorang Pelahap Maut. Si Pelahap Maut langsung tumbang begitu saja, menimpa mayat yang terlebih dahulu berada disana.

Hermione tersengal-sengal. Ia menarik napas panjang, dan menghembuskannya lagi, tepat saat seorang berjubah hitam melayangkan '_Avada Kedavra'. _Ia merunduk dengan cepat.

Rupanya si orang berjubah hitam itu masih belum menyerah. Ia berjalan mendekat kearah Hermione, dan dengan tongkat yang teracung tinggi... ia meluncurkan mantra demi mantra secepat kilat, "_Stupefy! ...Reducto! ...Expelliarmus!... AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

Hermione menyingkir, setengah melompat. Kutukan yang terakhir meluncur ke dinding dibelakangnya, bersamaan dengan 'Reducto' yang sebelumnya sudah menghancurkan dinding itu. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, berusaha melihat siapa dibalik jubah hitam itu. Tapi si orang berjubah hitam malah menghalangi pandangannya dengan "_Crucio!" _yang keras.

Untung saja Hermione cepat melompat kearah lain. Si jubah hitam ikut berputar secepat kilat, pancaran sinar merah keluar dari ujung tongkatnya, "_Cucio! Crucio!"_

Hermione merasa heran. Siapa orang yang begitu bernafsu membunuhnya? Ia tidak begitu mengenali postur tubuh orang itu. Hanya tingginya yang tidak terpaut beda dengannya, bahkan hampir sama.

Si jubah hitam bukan orang yang suka menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Dibalik jubahnya, ia menyeringai. Dalam sekejap, luncuran mantra-mantra kembali menghantam Hermione.

"_Stupefy! ... Flipendo!"_

Kali ini mantra yang terakhir berhasil menghantam Hermione. Ia terhuyung-huyung kebelakang. Sekuat tenaga, Hermione mengacungkan tongkatnya dan berteriak, "_Stupefy!"_

Tapi sayangnya mantra itu ditangkis dengan lancar oleh si jubah hitam. Ia mundur sejenak, lalu berputar dengan gerakan cepat yang menyebarkan debu, dan mengejutkan Hermione. "_STUPEFY!_

Bersamaan dengan itu, Hermione berteriak, "_PROTEGO!" _membuat lawannya sedikit mundur kebelakang. Hampir saja jubah yang dipakai orang itu tersingkap, sayangnya langsung ia tutupi lagi dengan satu gerakan cepat. Berbagai pancaran sinar muncul dari kedua tongkat, yang satu tidak mau kalah dari yang lain.

Disela-sela berbagai kutukan dan mantra, benak Hermione mengingat seseorang... si Slytherin arogan, yang menghabiskan tahun ketujuh menjadi Ketua Murid bersamanya...

XxxX

Aula Besar, Hogwarts; Akhir 1997

"Mau berdansa denganku?"

Cukup satu kalimat itu, dan Hermione sudah kaget setengah mati.

Ia tahu, si pria di hadapannya, adalah Draco Malfoy. Ia sudah tahu, bahkan tanpa topeng pun. Entah bagaimana, ia bisa mengenalinya, padahal Draco memakai topeng hitam legam yang menutupi mata dan hidungnya.

Dan sekarang Draco mengajaknya berdansa. Setelah sekian lama ini penyiksaan harus berbagi ruang Ketua Murid dengan si angkuh itu, setelah berbagai penghinaan dan ejekan yang terus berjalan, _ia _mengajaknya berdansa. Yah, sebenarnya sih tidak bisa dikatakan begitu. Karena Draco menatapnya dengan sorot mata berbinar-binar. Karena Hermione mengetahui dihadapannya itu Draco, sedangkan...

Draco tidak mengetahui siapa sebenarnya yang ia ajak berdansa.

Topeng putih perak dan gaun putih halus yang menyelimuti kulit Hermione memang sangat indah, istimewa, sampai banyak sekali yang melirik kearah Draco kesal karena keduluan mengajak berdansa. Itu berita bagusnya. Berita buruknya... yah. Gara-gara gaun dan topeng inilah ia tidak dikenali Draco Malfoy, yang notabene tidak akan percaya kalau yang ia ajak berdansa itu adalah Hermione 'Darah-Lumpur' Granger.

Jadi, masalahnya ia mau menerima atau tidak?

"Boleh,"

Dan satu kata itulah, yang membuat Draco tersenyum –tersenyum betulan! –dan mengangkat tangan Hermione ke tengah-tengah Aula Besar.

Aula Besar disulap menjadi serba putih dan serba kaca. Temanya adalah '_White Christmas' _yang dicampur juga dengan '_Masquerade'_ yang berarti seluruh murid harus mengenakan topeng. Klise... tapi menyenangkan.

Lagu pelan _slow dance _mengalun, mengiringi pasangan-pasangan yang tengah asyik berdansa. Diantara pasangan-pasangan tersebut, yang paling menarik perhatian adalah pasangan 'Iblis dan Malaikat' –yang tak lain adalah Draco dan Hermione, walaupun tidak ada yang tahu itu.

Tangan Hermione bergetar sewaktu ia memegang tangan Draco. Ia seperti tersengat, aliran listrik tiba-tiba muncul sewaktu tangan mereka bersentuhan. Hermione merasa tidak begitu nyaman. Tapi sedikit nyaman juga, entahlah.

Lagu itu berakhir. Digantikan dengan lagu waltz yang menantang. Tapi Draco malah menarik tangan Hermione keluar, tepat disaat Hermione mau mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Tangannya digenggam erat-erat oleh Draco, seolah ia takut Hermione akan pergi meninggalkannya. Mereka menembus kerumunan orang-orang, hingga sampai di lorong yang sepi, tepat disebelah jendela besar yang terbuka. Udara dingin dan sejuk berhembus kedalam.

"Jadi," mulai Draco, "apa kau tidak akan memberitahuku namamu?"

Takut menjawab apapun, Hermione hanya menggeleng. Ia memaksakan sebuah senyuman pendek. Sementara Draco, masih belum melepaskan tangannya, malah semakin mempererat genggamannya. Ia menatap Hermione lekat-lekat. "Aku ingin namamu."

Sekali lagi, Hermione menggeleng ragu-ragu. Tangannya mengepal, dan ia mencoba untuk mundur. Tatkala, Draco semakin maju, menyisakan sedikit sekali ruang antara dirinya dan Hermione. Tidak berapa lama sampai Hermione terdesak ke dinding.

Tangan Draco yang satu lagi, terangkat ke wajahnya. Ia menarik topeng hitam yang menempel di wajahnya, melepasnya. Ia membuang topeng itu ke lantai.

"Aku Draco," ia berkata pelan, wajahnya yang pucat terasa begitu kontras dengan jas dan pakaian serba hitam yang dipakainya, "sekarang, lepas topengmu." Ia menatap Hermione tepat di mata. Sejenak, Draco kaget ketika ia memandang mata cokelat yang terasa begitu familiar.

Hermione menarik napas. Apakah dengan melepas topengnya, si Malfoy menyangka aku akan melepas topengku juga? Lebih baik aku terus mempertahankan topengku seperti ini.

Tapi ia memilih arah yang berbahaya. Perlahan, tangan Hermione yang gemetar terangkat. Ia menyentuh ujung topeng bidadarinya. Topeng putih itu terasa tajam, tapi sekaligus lembut. Uap dingin muncul dari setiap hembusan napasnya.

Lalu, topeng itu terbuka. Hilang sudah, muslihat si bidadari. Draco akan menyesal. Sudah terkuak bukan, siapa dirinya? Lihat kan Malfoy, siapa yang sudah kau ajak berdansa?

Mata cokelat Hermione terarah ke Draco. Dipandangnya si Pangeran Slytherin, yang sekarang membeku di tempat, terus memandangnya kosong. Tangan Draco, yang sedari tadi menggenggam tangan Hermione, mengendur.

Hermione mengangkat kepala, menatap Draco, sang Slytherin dingin dan arogan. Matanya bertemu dengan mata abu-abu yang bagaikan es. Mungkin, perlahan ia bisa berubah menjadi es.

"Halo Malfoy," Hermione berkata, cukup lantang, hingga menggema sampai ke ujung lorong.

XxxX

Perang Besar, Hogwarts; 1998

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!" _sinar hijau melesat dari tongkatnya, lurus menuju Hermione.

Hermione berkelit, terus memandang si jubah hitam dengan kerutan di dahinya. _Siapa orang ini?_

Si orang berjubah hitam di hadapannya semakin bernafsu, ia melayangkan berbagai mantra dan kutukan secara bertubi-tubi, mebuat Hermione hanya sanggup melompat kesana-kesini dan tidak cukup cepat untuk melontarkan serangan balik.

"_Crucio! ...Crucio!... CRUCIO!" _teriak si jubah hitam keras, kutukan tak termaafkan itu terus meluncur ke berbagai arah saking bersemangatnya.

Hermione berkelit sekali lagi. Ia mengacungkan tongkatnya, tapi tidak ada satu mantra pun yang masuk ke kepalanya. Jadi ia hanya meluncurkan mantra pertama yang terlintas di benaknya, "_Rictusempra!"_

Herannya, berhasil. Si jubah hitam tertawa terkikik-kikik karena Mantra Gelitik itu. Sejurus, Hermione merasa kikikan itu familiar, sering ia dengar. _Tapi...dimana? _pikirnya bingung. Dan yang membuatnya lebih bingung lagi, ia mendengar sangat jelas bahwa kikikan itu... kikikan seorang gadis.

_Siapa gadis yang begitu benci padaku? _Hermione mencoba mengingat-ingat. _Apakah mungkin... –_

"_Petrificus totalus!"_

Hermione tidak sempat menghindar. Ia tidak sadar bahwa mantra sederhananya sudah hilang. Si jubah hitam berdiri menjulang diatasnya, sementara Hermione terguling dan terkena kutukan Ikat Tubuh Sempurna. Tubuhnya tertahan dibawah, pipinya menggesek tanah. Samar-samar masih terdengar suara jeritan dan raungan para pembela Hogwarts.

Si jubah hitam bergerak mendekat. Ia menunduk. "Aku memberimu kesempatan hidup sebentar... pandangi semua ini, kau," ia mengucapkannya dengan jijik, "tidak akan hidup lebih lama lagi... dari dulu kau memang hanya pengganggu, si ketombe di rambut. Pandangilah, semua teman-temanmu. Usaha kau dan teman-teman kecilmu tidak akan berguna... karena kami akan menang. _Aku _akan menang, _Darah-Lumpur_..."

Dan saat itu juga, Hermione tahu siapa yang sudah sedemikian nafsu membunuhnya...

XxxX

Hogwarts; 1998

Sejak pesta topeng sekaligus pesta natal itu, sikap Draco berubah drastis terhadap Hermione. Ia menjadi sedikit lebih ramah, dan tidak begitu sering mengolok-oloknya lagi. Bahkan ia diam saja sewaktu Hermione memintanya untuk membereskan buku, perkamen, celana pendek, bahkan celana dalam yang biasanya berserakan begitu saja di sekeliling Ruang Rekreasi. Perubahan yang tidak disangka-sangka ini disambut baik oleh Hermione.

Karena Draco sendiri tidak mengejeknya lagi, Hermione merasa mendapat 'kewajiban' untuk turut bersikap baik kepadanya. Lagipula tanpa ada ejekan maupun olokan seperti itu, Hermione tidak akan membalasnya; yang berarti ia bisa bersikap ramah kepada Draco.

Lalu, 3 bulan setelah perubahan drastis dan pesta itu, muncul kejadian yang tak ia sangka juga.

Waktu itu siang hari, dan Hermione berjalan melewati koridor menuju kelas Transfigurasi. Tak disangka, ia bertemu Pansy Parkinson dan gerombolannya. Seperti biasa, ejek mengejek berlangsung.

"Darah-Lumpur, Darah-Lumpur, _ohhoy! Basmi para Darah-Lumpur dan buang ke neraka!_" begitu nyanyi Pansy dan teman-temannya. Mereka langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Hermione acuh tak acuh. Ia tak memedulikan mereka, ia terus berjalan dengan tenang. Tapi Pansy tidak terima dibiarkan saja seperti itu. Ia memanggilnya, "Oi, Granger! Cepat pergi dari sini! Nanti aku terkena wabah Darah-Lumpur lagi!" ia berseru sambil tertawa mengejek, diikuti gerombolannya.

Hermione berhenti berjalan. Ia membuka mulutnya hendak membalas perkataan itu, tapi ia keburu dipotong oleh seseorang.

"Tutup mulutmu Pansy. Granger, cepat sana pergi." kata Draco datar.

Hermione masih mengingat tatapan _speechless _dari Pansy yang melongo. Tatapan Pansy itu lalu beralih kearahnya, berubah menjadi tatapan bengis yang mengesalkan. Hermione buru-buru pergi dari situ.

Lalu malamnya, Draco lebih aneh lagi. Ia mengetuk pintu kamar Hermione, dan duduk seenaknya di tempat tidurnya.

"Kau tidak usah berterima kasih soal yang tadi," kata Draco, "dan aku juga tidak usah meminta maaf untuk segala panggilan Darah-Lumpur yang sering kuberikan padamu. Dengan begitu kita impas. Oke?"

Tadinya Hermione ingin berkata bahwa itu sama sekali tidak impas. Bagaimana dengan segala ejekan untuk Harry dan Ron? Tapi, Hermione memutuskan untuk memaafkannya juga, lagipula ia sudah memaafkannya dari dulu. Hermione sudah menganggap perlakuan Draco dalam 3 bulan terakhir ini sebagai permintaan maafnya.

"Oke," katanya. Dan sebuah kejadian tak disangka-sangka oleh kedua belah pihak menimpa.

Hermione memeluk Draco.

Draco tampak membeku. Badannya kaku. Rambut semak-semak Hermione menusuk hidungnya, dan ia harus menahan untuk tidak bersin. Wangi sampo dari rambutnya juga tercium, dan pelukan Hermione itu membuat Draco, untuk pertama kalinya, merasakan kehangatan. Ia tidak menyangka, ia akan dipeluk seorang Hermione Granger, dan tidak melepaskannya.

Sebaliknya, ia balas memeluk Hermione.

Pertama kali, tangannya terasa kaku. Tapi seterusnya, kekakuan itu seperti melebur oleh kehangatan yang dimiliki Hermione. Sebaliknya, Hermione merasakan aliran listrik itu muncul lagi sejak pertama ia memeluknya. Ia seperti tersengat, rasa yang aneh; antara nyaman dan tidak nyaman.

Keduanya terus berpelukan seperti itu sampai waktu yang lama. Mereka sampai jatuh berbaring di tempat tidur. Hermione tertawa kecil sewaktu mereka jatuh, dan bahkan Draco menyisipkan seulas senyum geli. Tapi hal itu tidak membuat Draco melepaskannya. Draco ingin merasakan kehangatan itu, dan Hermione, lebih lama di tubuhnya. Ia tidak ingin melepaskannya.

Jadilah keduanya berbaring seperti itu sampai tertidur. Dan keesokan harinya, mereka terbangun dengan raungan Ron Weasley dan pekikan Pansy Parkinson, yang melihat mereka berdua tertidur dalam keadaan masih berpelukan.

XxxX

Perang Besar, Hogwarts; 1998

Jubah hitam yang sedari tadi menutupi wajah dan tubuhnya tersibak. Wajah seorang gadis dengan sangat jelas balas menatap Hermione, yang sedang membelalak. Si jubah hitam melepaskan mantra Ikat Tubuh itu. Tapi belum sempat Hermione mengambil tongkat sihirnya yang berjarak sejengkal dari tangannya, kutukan baru menghantam dirinya.

"_CRUCIO!"_

Badan Hermione menggelepar. Mulutnya terbuka, jeritan tak terdengar tidak keluar dari mulutnya. Badannya saja sanggup menceritakan kesakitan yang ia rasakan. Dengan susah payah, Hermione mengerang, ia membuka mulutnya lebih lebar. Terpatah-patah, tenggorokannya yang terasa sakit seperti mengandung jeritan yang ia simpan, kata-kata bagai bisikan keluar dari mulutnya.

"_Pa –pa... Pan... –Pansy... Par –akh!Kin... Par –kin... so –so –son... –"_

Si jubah hitam tertawa terbahak-bahak, tawa yang keji dan mengandung kemenangan. Ia berseru, "Ya! Aku memang _Pansy Parkinson. _Bahkan menyebut namaku saja tidak bisa eh, Granger?" Pansy mencemooh.

Di hadapannya Hermione terus mengerang kesakitan. Tubuhnya seolah ditusuk ribuan panah dari dalam, dan tenggorokannya serasa ditusuk ratusan kaca hingga sangat sulit dan butuh perjuangan keras hanya untuk berbicara sepatah kata. Matanya membelalak, menatap ke Pansy.

"Oh, jangan menatapku seperti itu," Pansy memandang Hermione jijik. "Kau pantas mendapatkan ini, kau tahu. Kau dan Draco harusnya _mati saja!_"

Pansy berjalan mondar-mandir, sesekali melompat menghindari mantra yang salah sasaran. Ia terus menatap Hermione yang menggelepar kesakitan, matanya terpejam saking perihnya. Lalu Pansy berhenti, tepat di depan Hermione. Ia menyunggingkan seringai puas yang mengerikan, paras wajahnya yang seperti anjing _pug _berkerut. Ia berjongkok.

"Kau pasti akan bertanya kenapa kau melakukan semua ini bukan?" bisiknya, masih dengan seringai mengerikan di bibirnya. Lalu ia terlonjak.

"ITU KARENA KAU MENGHANCURKAN HIDUPKU!" teriak Pansy mengalahkan teriakan dan lolongan di sekitarnya, "SELALU KAU! DRACO HANYA MELIHAT KAU! IA TIDAK MELIHAT BAHWA _AKU _YANG SEBENARNYA PANTAS BERSAMANYA." Pansy terengah-engah, ia mengatur napasnya sesaat, sebelum kembali berteriak.

"Kau... kau hanya Darah-Lumpur, dan Draco memilihmu... dari sekian banyak murid kenapa, _kenapa _ia harus memilih KAU?" jerit Pansy dengan amarah yang luar biasa. Napasnya tersengal-sengal, ia menatap mata Hermione yang menyiratkan kesakitan dan keputus-asaan.

"Dia... Draco, dia begitu... begitu berbeda. Dia... tidak pernah kulihat wajah seperti itu sewaktu ia bersamaku... dia... DIA BAHAGIA...

Mungkin aku seharusnya ikut bahagia, pepatah Muggle konyol mengatakan '_kita akan bahagia jika melihat orang yang kita cintai bahagia'. _Hah! Omong kosong... karena buktinya... aku tidak bahagia..." Pansy berbisik, semakin lama semakin pelan. Sedetik, tersirat kesedihan dan keputus-asaan di matanya. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia meledak kembali.

"Aku tidak memaafkannya... karena ia membuat hidupku sengsara dan tak bahagia seperti ini..." Pansy mengulur-ulur, " –dan aku tidak memaafkan_mu... _KARENA KAU MEMBUAT DRACO MALFOY JATUH CINTA!"

Pansy melepaskan kutukan itu, tongkatnya menuding ke wajah Hermione. Matanya menyala-nyala seperti kobaran api. Tongkatnya sudah terangkat semakin tinggi, sementara Hermione berusaha menyeret tubuhnya balik ke tongkat sihirnya sendiri. Tapi sayangnya, sebelum itu Hermione sempat melakukan itu, tongkat Pansy sudah melecut kebawah, dan pancaran sinar hijau meloncat keluar.

Hogwarts; 1998

Hermione berlari di sepanjang lorong. Matanya mencari-cari sebuah sosok. Hari sudah malam, dan patroli prefek juga baru saja berakhir. Sekarang memang sudah terlalu larut untuk berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kastil, tapi Hermione tidak peduli.

Ia terus berlari, sampai akhirnya ia beranjak naik menuju Menara Astronomi. Hermione sampai terengah-engah menaiki seluruh tangganya, karena ia naik sambil setengah berlari. Begitu sampai di puncak tangga, ia langsung terduduk kelelahan, napasnya menghembuskan uap-uap putih.

Dan di ujung Menara, sebuah sosok menoleh, melihat siapa yang dengan tololnya naik ke Menara Astronomi. Tapi begitu melihat siapa sebetulnya yang naik, sosok itu langsung berlari mendekat.

"Hermione!" Draco menatapnya kaget, "ap –apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kau," Hermione memandang Draco dengan tatapan memohon, "kumohon jangan pergi," katanya tanpa basa-basi.

Draco menahan diri untuk tidak mendengus. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Hermione. "Aku sudah tahu mengapa kau mengejarku kesini. Hanya untuk itu."

"Ini hal penting bagiku, Draco!" Hermione meledak, "kau... kau akan pergi..."

"Kita sudah membicarakan ini berulang kali, Hermione." kata Draco lelah. "Aku harus pergi ke Malfoy Manor. Aku akan menjadi mata-mata bagi Orde, ingat?"

Hermione meringkuk membentuk bola, "Aku tahu. Aku tahu itu." Ia mengendus-ngendus kecil. "Aku hanya ingin kau memikirkan lagi hal ini."

"Siapa yang dengan semangatnya mengajukan ide untuk aku menjadi mata-mata? Kau. Sekarang kau memutuskan aku untuk memikirkannya lagi?" Draco menggenggam bahu Hermione di depannya. "Hermione, aku tidak ingin kau mengkhawatirkanku. Aku harus melindungimu –dan yang lain juga. Kau harus menjaga dirimu, atau usahaku akan sia-sia. Aku ingin kau mengkhawatirkan dirimu lebih dulu. Karena... karena –a... aku mencintaimu," Draco berkata sangat pelan, nyaris tidak terdengar.

Hermione tersenyum sedih, ia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Draco, sebulir air mata turun membasahi pipinya. Ia menangis; tapi tidak mengeluarkan suara. Hermione menangis dalam hati, karena ia tahu apa yang dikatakan Draco benar. Ia menangis karena ia ingin Draco berada di sisinya, sekalipun Hermione yang merekomendasikan Draco untuk menjadi seorang mata-mata. Hermione menangis... karena ia tahu akan berpisah.

Suasana begitu hening... begitu sepi. Salju sudah mulai turun diluar, dan jendela di Menara Astronomi sudah setengah tertutup oleh salju. Salah satu jendela terbuka, membuat udara dingin memasuki menara, membuat mereka menggigil. Tapi tak ada yang repot-repot menutup jendela, karena keduanya ingin terus bersama seperti ini. Berpelukan. Sama seperti disaat mereka bermaafan. Sama seperti saat keduanya membuka topeng yang menutupi sebagian diri mereka, dan menunjukkan yang asli.

Dan entah kenapa... sebuah firasat aneh muncul di kepala Hermione. Bahwa salah satu dari mereka... tidak dapat bertahan hidup selama perang. Bahwa salah satu dari mereka... akan meninggal.

Hermione menggigil. Ia mengendurkan pelukan Draco. Sambil menahan dingin, ia mengangkat kepala, menatap wajah orang yang ia cintai. Setetes air mata menurun lagi. Dengan bibir gemetar, Hermione berbisik lirih, "Berjanjilah... berjanjilah padaku satu hal,"

Draco menunduk, menatap wajah gadis itu. Gadis yang ia cintai. Gadis yang saat ini menangisi dirinya. Ia membuka mulutnya, sedetik tidak ada yang terlintas dari mulut itu. "A –apa...?"

Air mata kembali membasahi pipi Hermione. Sekuat tenaga ia berusaha menahannya jatuh. "Berjanjilah..." ia berkata gemetar, "bahwa kau... apa pun yang terjadi akan bertahan hidup... bahkan jika aku gugur dari perang –"

"Jangan berkata seperti itu!" sentak Draco. Ia menatap Hermione nanar. "Kau tidak akan mati... aku akan melindungimu sekuat tenaga –aku akan mengalihkan perhatian mereka, ka –kau tidak akan mati! Kau tidak akan kubiarkan mati... kau akan terus hidup... bahkan jika aku harus mengorbankan nyawaku –"

"Draco," Hermione menggenggam tangan Draco yang gemetar. Bibirnya sendiri sudah membiru. Ia menghembuskan napas. "Berjanjilah Draco... berjanjilah!"

"Tidak... ti –"

"_Please,_" air mata Hermione mengucur semakin deras, ia terisak-isak, "berjanjilah padaku..."

Draco memandang mata Hermione. Mata kecokelatan itu balas memandangnya dengan tatapan memohon. Ia tidak ingin begini... ia yang akan melindungi Hermione, dan Hermione tidak akan mati. Ia mau mengorbankan nyawanya sekalipun... asalkan Hermione terus hidup. Ia balas menatap, kesedihan dan pasrah tersirat dimatanya. "A... a –" Draco tersendat, genggamannya semakin erat, "aku berjanji..."

XxxX

Perang Besar; Hogwarts, 1998 (Sekarang)

"_Protego!" _raung Draco. Seorang Pelahap Maut terjungkal ke belakang.

Draco sudah mengambil satu tongkat milik entahlah siapa. Ia hanya asal mengambil saja dari mayat di lorong tadi. Dan anehnya tongkat ini lumayan terasa lancar di tangannya. Draco berkelit menghindari pancaran sinar merah dari belakangnya, dan balas melancarkan Mantra Bius ke si Pelahap Maut.

Ia merasa begitu ringan. Seakan melayang. Ia mencetuskan Mantra Bius ke segala arah dan dengan sigap menghindari berbagai macam kutukan dan mantra yang diserangkan kepadanya. Sekarang para Pelahap Maut bingung, apa mereka mempercayai Draco Malfoy atau tidak.

Draco bergerak ke arah lain, menjauh dari keramaian. Ia membasmi para Pelahap Maut yang berjaga-jaga di sudut-sudut terpencil dengan berbagai mantra. Sulit juga, karena lawannya orang dewasa. Tapi Draco bisa mencari sudut kelengahan mereka, dan pada saat itulah ia akan menyerang, membuat mereka bius atau terikat.

Lalu, tak berapa lama kemudian terdengar dua teriakan tajam. Dari langit terlihat pancaran warna, dan terdengar seperti ledakan. Bergetar, dan semuanya hening. Lalu terdengar sorak sorai meriah. Teriakan-teriakan kemenangan dilancarkan ke udara, sorak sorai disana sini menguar, membuat orang lain turut bersorak sorai. Lord Voldemort sudah mati. Harry Potter memenangkan perang.

Draco juga tidak tahan untuk tidak menyeringai senang.

Ia begitu lega ketika mendengar sorak sorai tersebut. Dan sekarang dadanya bisa terhempas dengan lega, tanpa ada beban sama sekali. Semuanya akan dimulai lagi, akan terjadi awalan yang baru. Tidak ada lagi ancaman dan kutukan-kutukan, akhirnya ia bisa juga mempunyai hidup yang tenang.

Masih dalam perasaan yang begitu senang, Draco menyeruak ke dalam kerumunan. Kini kerumunan itu sudah berkurang. Kebanyakan masuk kedalam kastil untuk berkumpul di Aula Besar. Beberapa kerumunan masih berada diluar, dan sorak sorai tak henti-hentinya diluapkan. Mayat-mayat diluar juga sedang diangkut masuk.

Tapi, dimana dia?

Mata Draco terus mencari-cari, menelusuri seluruh area itu. Ia bahkan tak sadar tetesan hujan menusuk-nusuk kepalanya. _Dimana dia?_

Lalu langit mulai gelap, dan hujan berintik-rintik turun, menutupi sisa puing-puing kastil. Dimana-mana bertebaran, mayat-mayat orang yang ia kenal –orang yang ia benci, orang yang ia ejek, dan orang yang hanya ia temui di lorong-lorong. Jeritan dan lolongan sudah biasa terdengar, bercampur dengan teriakan gegembiraan.

Tetesan air hujan sudah membasahi rambutnya, setengah membasahi tubuhnya. Orang-orang sudah beranjak masuk, mencari kehangatan di dalam. Tapi ia tidak peduli, ia tidak merasakannya. Matanya menelusuri seluruh area, mencari _dia._

Lalu, ia melihatnya. Di tengah-tengah tempat lapang itu, sedikit lebih jauh dan tidak begitu terlihat, dibalik mayat seorang Pelahap Maut, tergeletaklah dia. Sosok yang ia kenal akrab –sosok yang ia cari sejak tadi. Sosok yang ingin Draco peluk erat-erat sambil berseru bahwa Lord Voldemort sudah mati. Bahwa kita tidak akan terpisah lagi.

Draco berjalan perlahan. Ia tidak percaya, tidak mau percaya. Langkahnya terasa begitu berat dan begitu lama. Air hujan membasahi wajah Draco, sekarang semakin deras. Draco tidak merasakannya. Sama sekali tidak.

Ia menggosokkan kedua matanya, kemudian tahu itu tidak ada gunanya; karena apa yang ada di depannya itu riil. Bahwa ini benar-benar terjadi. Bahwa ia... ia sudah...

Hembusan napas keluar dari mulut Draco. Ia tersandung, lalu jatuh menelungkup tepat di depannya. Dengan jubah yang kotor karena tanah, dan sekujur tubuhnya basah, ditambah dengan pandangan kosongnya, ia bisa disangka mayat hidup.

Tangannya gemetar, perlahan menyibak rambut semak-semak gadis di pangkuannya. Wajahnya masih sama, masih seperti dulu. Ia hafal sekali wajahnya, dan tidak akan ia lupakan seumur hidup. Jari-jarinya menelusuri wajahnya, pipinya yang ternoda tanah ia bersihkan, sampai ke bibir merah ranum itu. Bibir yang dulu biasa ia kecup... sekarang tinggal sisa, dingin. Beku. Kosong.

Tenggorokannya tercekat, tetesan air hujan menitik-nitik pipi gadis itu. Pandangannya mulai kabur, buram. Satu-satunya yang ia tetap lihat hanyalah si gadis. Draco mengelus pipinya sekali lagi, untuk yang terakhir kali. "Aku..." ia bersuara, suaranya sudah pecah dan gemetar. Ia terpatah-patah mencoba berbicara, "aku... sudah menepati janjiku, Hermione..."

Dan disanalah, dua sosok yang terpisahkan, duduk dibawah derasnya hujan. Menangisi satu sama lain, karena pada akhirnya mereka tidak bisa bersatu. Derasnya hujan, dan angin yang berhembus kencang, seakan menjadi perantara kesedihan mereka. Dua sosok yang sama, namun tidak bisa bersama. Hanya dalam waktu yang singkat, mereka dipisahkan. Sekarang, mereka bertemu lagi, hanya untuk dipisahkan kembali.

Karena dibawah hujan, tidak ada yang tahu kita menangis.

**The End**

* * *

(A/N) Halooooo. Pertama, aku mau kasih thank you sebanyak2nya untuk yang ngereview di **Good Mood. **Thankyou ya semua (hugs and kisses) hehe...

Yak, mungkin di fic ini ada yang sedikit OOC kali ya? Entah deh. Trus, mungkin kurang kerasa atau gimana? Aku baru pertama kali bikin yang seperti ini... hohoho tuangkan saja di review, oke?

Thankyou :)


End file.
